


What Should Never Be

by BornToBeAGingerArcher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And I will change it to being T, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Ford doesn't deserve this, Gen, It might get a lot worse in later chapters, Neither does Stan, Not sure what to rate it, Pain, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeAGingerArcher/pseuds/BornToBeAGingerArcher
Summary: What if Stan never came to Oregon 30 years ago?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to keleficent for beta-reading this!

Stanley Pines was holed up in a decaying motel room. He had hustled a local gang out of three grand for a robbery that was never carried through.

 

That would've been enough reason to kill him. If only he had stopped there. He had sold Rico Alcatraz, notorious kingpin, explosives that were nothing but cardboard tubes filled with sand, painted red and tied together with cheap wiring.

 

If only he could see the look on the gangsters’ faces as they tried to detonate the “bombs.” It would almost be worth having one of the most dangerous criminals in both Americas calling for his head. Almost.

 

It reminded him of the time he posed as a stockbroker and convinced a crowd to invest in his fictitious company. Even the most naive would’ve raised an eyebrow once they heard that it was named StanCo. Some people were too darn easy to swindle. Though to them, he was Hal Forrester, all around honest guy. Stan Pines hadn’t existed for over nine years. Why should they be suspicious?

 

A harsh knock on the door snapped him out of the reverie. Grabbing the bat by the side of his bed, he swore that the money would be repaid in full. A lie, obviously, but they didn't need to know that.

 

A piece of paper fell through the mail slot. Stan didn’t know what to expect. An invitation to test his fighting skills against the toughest member of the gang?

 

It was a postcard from some Podunk town in Oregon. On the back, his brother had written in a shaky hand: Please Come. -Ford

 

Ford was in trouble. Real trouble. Trouble that was bad enough that he would turn to Stan after a decade of estrangement. Stan wasn’t sure if that was a relief or cause for alarm.

 

Waving away his rising anxiety, he tossed his meager possessions into a bag.  It was time for him to get out of New Mexico anyway. There was nothing for him here.

 

Maybe Stan could finally get a chance to make things right. Help Ford with whatever was making him act this desperate, take him somewhere nice and tropical, become a dynamic duo again. It’d be a piece of cake.

 

_“No, it won’t.”_ said an internal voice. His father’s voice. _“If Ford has any sense, he’ll leave you again, and never look back. You’re a disgrace. Never cared about anyone but yourself.”_

 

Thoughts like these nagged at him as he drove through Arizona, Utah, and into Idaho. (He tried to stick to the desert and back roads. Even though it took longer, it was much safer than driving through large cities and risk getting arrested.)

 

Something in him finally snapped.  He was done being seen as selfish, as a freeloader.

 

Stan cared. He cared about Ford too much for his own good. He **always** was watching his brother’s back, protecting him from bullies. Stan had sacrificed so much so his brother wouldn’t be alone.

 

_“And what had that jerk done ever done for you?”_ A different voice asked him provokingly. _“He said, ‘Goodbye Stan. I no longer want anything to do with you or our plans. I need to go to a college I hadn’t heard of last week and study things your pathetic brain could never understand.’ Then, that stuck-up, insufferable know-it-all got his own brother tossed into the streets.”_

 

Why should Stan help him? Ford was too wrapped up in his own life to concern himself with Stan’s problems. Ford would take advantage of his brother’s kindness and kick him out the moment things were looking up. Some brother he turned out to be.

 

No, Ford was on his own this time.

 

Stan pulled over, too angry to focus on the road. He plucked a paper off the floor of the car, scrawled a note on the back, and put it in his pocket. Going to the nearest post office, he sent off the letter. (The saps who worked there hadn’t noticed him slip a rather large pack of stamps into his pocket. Stan Pines, Shoplifter Extraordinaire, strikes again!)

 

He drove off to the closest town, hoping that people around here were as gullible as he had heard. Concern for his brother still weighed in the back of his mind. He ignored it.  Rescuing Ford was no longer his job. Besides, how bad could things really be?

 

\---

 

Stanford Pines lay huddled on the floor of his cabin, trembling from shock. How he hated the necessity of sleep.   It had once beckoned to him, a safe haven from life’s fears and pain. Now it was the means for Bill to use his body to do horrible, unspeakable things.

 

Ford’s clothes and hair were sopping wet, as though the demon had driven him to plunge headfirst into a lake. The frigid January air whistled through the house, causing hypothermia to set in. He forced himself into a sitting position and stripped the waterlogged garments off. His arms now bare, he noticed several long gashes running from his elbow to his wrist.

 

Had Bill tangled with a beast and lost? Had he punched through the windows, trying to get to the portal? (The dream demon had little concept of how to act human. Ford wasn’t sure he even knew how to open a door.)   

 

He remembered lying in the snow outside his house, blood pooling around him. Adrenaline had allowed him the strength to crawl through the door and weakly kick it shut. (His deteriorating health must have caused Bill to dump his body near the cabin. A small mercy, but Ford wasn’t going to complain.)

 

 Having stared at the ceiling in a confused daze for several minutes, Ford hauled himself to his feet. The gouges on his arm needed immediate medical attention.

 

Why did everything look blurred? Rubbing his eyes, he realized that his glasses were missing from his face. Thankfully, he kept extra pairs around the house. He felt his way to the bathroom and slipped one on. He sanitized his hands, flushed out his wounds, and wrapped sterile bandages around each arm.

 

He went to his room and pulled on the clothes that smelled the least offensive.

 

Ford’s feet carried him to the kitchen. What little food remained was either covered in mold or expired. It would be another day of subsisting on coffee.

 

He filled a coffee pot with water and dumped the entire bag of coffee grounds in the top of the machine. He couldn’t sleep. Not now. Not when he was so close to making things right.

 

Ford forced several cups of brew down his throat. It scalded his esophagus, but the pain only sharpened his mind and staved off fatigue.  

 

How long had it been since he asked Stan for help? Days? Weeks?  

 

Would he come after all that had happened? Could he be trusted?

 

As he took his last sip of coffee, there was a knock at the door. He loaded the crossbow that sat by the front door. The newcomer could be another of Bill’s puppets, here to try to steal knowledge from his brain.

 

He swung the door open, prepared for the worst. It wasn’t Stan, nor did the person look as though he was possessed.

 

A very frightened postman stood on Ford’s doorstep. “Lett-letter for- for Stanford Pines,” he stuttered.

 

Ford narrowed his eyes and snatched it out of the terrified man’s hands. He didn’t lower the weapon until the postman had sprinted off his property.

 

Once he was gone, Ford shut the door and unfolded the letter.

 

On the back of a very dirty, stained advertisement for Compulsive Liars Anonymous was written:

 

**Stanford,**

**You couldn’t be bothered to call or write or even ask Ma about me, once? I don’t hear from you for ten years, and then, boom, you ask me to pull you out of some scrape?  Do you know what I’ve been through? I’m sure you found out all about my fake identities. No one wants to hire me. The only reason I’m not dead is cause I’m good at lying. But why should you care? You’re too good for your brother, with your college education and your house in Who Cares, Oregon.**

**I don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into, but count me out.  Good luck with your life, or whatever.**

**Stanley**

 

Ford tore at his hair, cursing everything in creation.  He was alone with the monster. The last glint of hope had just died. He was trapped, forever to be tormented by the demon.

 

The monster was watching his every move.  Everywhere Ford looked, he saw the yellow glint, the horrible cat slit pupil. They thought he wouldn’t notice, but he did. Bill had possessed everyone in the town.  They were going to come for Ford, to torture him or worse.

 

He thought about burning down the cabin, extinguishing Bill’s chances of using his body or research ever again.

 

He grabbed a stack of paper and scattered them on the floor. He pulled a pack of matches out of a kitchen drawer and began lighting them. Finding success on the twelfth attempt (his shaking had caused him to drop the first eleven matches), he lit the floor. The flame spread through the kitchen and into the hall.

 

He watched with a mixture of pride and self-pity. It would be a horrible way to die, but some sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. Why not go out in a blaze of glory? (Later, he would realize his unintentional pun, and groan.)

 

In a sudden moment of clarity, he grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused the rising flames. The portal wouldn’t burn or melt. It was composed almost entirely of metal.  Bill could lead another sap to find two of his journals and recreate the other.

 

No. The portal had to go. It was the only way of ensuring the safety of the world.

 

But first, he had to hide the journal. He chose somewhere not even he would think to look: in plain sight. He hurried over to his study, wrapped the volume in an inconspicuous book jacket, and placed it haphazardly on the shelf.

 

Time was running out. Once Bill found out his intentions, there would be only a short window to act.

 

Once in the basement, he searched for something to demolish the inter-dimensional gateway. He found a steel beam and swung with all his might. It barely made an impact on the base. He swore and tried again. Minutes later, dents appeared, growing larger with every hit.

 

The foundation creaked and groaned, threatening to topple onto Ford. Still, he continued the assault, as though his life depended on destroying the machine. (Which he realized, it did.)

 

Despite his madness, he still had enough sense to step aside as the portal crashed to the ground. He worked through the night, disassembling the device.  He was careful to dent and bend each piece, rendering it worthless.

 

His work completed, he sunk to the ground, completely exhausted. His eyes fluttered shut despite protestations and an effort to stay conscious. Inky blackness crowded around him, and he succumbed to sleep.

 

Sometime later, he awoke in the mindscape, feeling lucid and alert. So this would be his swan song. Foiling Bill’s plans and saving the world from destruction.

 

Months of neglect and heavy damage to his psyche showed in the crumbling structure of his house.  It looked so real, so familiar. Yet there were differences. Most rooms looked as though they had been torched. Doors would appear and disappear at random. His bedroom was awash with yellow light. In the middle of the floor was a pit. He had almost walked into it in his aimless ramblings.

 

Ford could feel a hand lifting him off his feet by his hair. He screamed for help, but there was no one to hear his cries. The unseen being carried him over to the hole and tossed him in.

 

He fell for what felt like an eternity. (Bottomless pits were a spatial impossibility, weren’t they?  Did the laws of reality even apply here?)

 

At last, a pinprick of light appeared, rapidly growing beneath Ford’s feet. He fell onto something soft and spongy.

 

Looking around, Ford realized that he was now sitting on a large, comfortable armchair in a study, not unlike his own.   Bill sat in a chair opposite, watching him. “Oh Sixer,” he said, sounding both amused and furious. “Did you really think it’d be that easy?”

 

“I destroyed the portal and scattered my journals. In tormenting me, you’ve lost the only way into this dimension. Everything you worked for is gone.”  Ford hoped that his bravado masked the pure terror he was experiencing.

 

“That’s true, kid. Maybe I should have thought things through.” Bill snapped his fingers, in mock defeat. Had he had a mouth, Ford was sure that an evil smirk would be playing on the demon’s lips. “You gave it your best shot. It’s too bad that I always have a Plan B.”

 

Screwing up his courage, Ford made a mad, desperate rush at the demon. He might not be able to destroy Bill, but he could finally get revenge for all the abuse of the last year. Before he could land a single blow, Bill caught Ford by his throat and squeezed.

 

“Whoa, whoa, Fordsey. Calm down.”  The scientist was flailing wildly, trying to escape his vice-like grip.

 

“You know, it’s hilarious that you actually thought you could stand a chance against me. Do you have any idea of what kind of power I have here?” At this, the demon’s grasp around the man’s trachea tightened. The sound of fracturing cartilage echoed through the void.

 

He tossed his captive to the ground like a child bored with a toy.  As Ford lay there gasping for breath, he continued, “Consider that a warning for the next time you want to be a hero. The only reason you’re still alive is because I’m not through with you.”

 

“I’m…done…being…your…pawn,” Ford said still gasping between each word.  The front of his neck was already swelling massively and turning a hideous purple color.

 

Bill’s laugh was shrill and cruel. He turned his back to Ford, hands clasped behind him. “That’s what I like about you.  Always did things your own way.  But you will help me. Won’t take much persuasion either. In the end, we could even be friends.”

 

This received no answer other than deafening silence and a hateful glare.

 

“Let me put it to you this way.” He turned back and fixed his gaze on Ford. “You’re not the only one I’ve been watching.”  An image of a very disgruntled Stan flashed in the demon’s eye. “Your brother seems like a great puppet. I wonder if he breaks as easily as you.”

 

A fresh jolt of fear shot down Ford’s back. Had Bill made a deal with his twin? Was Stan Plan B, or only the trump card enabling it to move forward?

 

If he couldn’t save his brother, he was bent on stopping him with any means necessary.

      

Ford let out a pained sigh. “Fine. But I have conditions. One: you are not allowed to possess my brother or me. Two: Stan is allowed to leave anytime he wishes. Three: We are the only ones involved in this. No other person and none of your minions.”

 

His voice lowered to a dangerous growl. “And I swear, if you cause Stan any harm, I will find a way to tear your molecules apart. I don’t care if it takes me the rest of my natural-born life.”

 

Bill rolled his eye. “You flesh sacks are so boring. You can’t set people on fire, can’t make them go hopelessly insane…”

 

The man’s face hardened. “You need my experience and intellect. I am not going to help you now or ever if you won’t agree to the terms.”

 

The demon huffed, but held out a hand, which Ford shook.  Cold fire enveloped their arms as they sealed the contract.

 

“One more thing before you go, Poindexter.” Bill shot a mischievous look towards Ford. “How about a game of chess?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a huge pain to write, because I wanted the conversation to seem natural, but not slow down the pace of the story too much. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though. I put my blood, sweat, tears, and spit into it.

According to his watch, Ford had been unconscious for either twenty or forty four hours. Trips into the mindscape always drained him of his strength. His legs buckled under him as he tried to stand. He just sat there, ruminating on the events of the past few days. Bill had another plan. Another way to take control of this dimension. Despite all his efforts, Ford was still losing the battle against the demon. 

Yet, there was a glimmer of hope. Maybe if Ford could get Stan’s help, together they could stop Bill. Take back their lives and rescue the world from Armageddon. It was a million-to-one plan, but Ford was willing to try nearly anything at this point. 

How was he supposed to find Stan? Ford had neither the time nor the resources to drive around the country, knocking on every door. 

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The post office! It was how he located Stan the last time. He would have to distract the workers and go through their files. After compiling a list, he could find phone numbers and hopefully track down Stan. 

He went to the post office and set off a minor explosion outside the door. The staff and other customers having been thoroughly preoccupied, he slipped into the back. He grabbed a key from one of the employee’s desks, so he could return after closing. 

As night fell, he hesitantly crept in the rear entrance and got to work. 

He didn’t want another felony on his conscience. Though, to be honest, it was far from the worst thing he had ever done. And it was for a good cause, after all. 

The most logical choice was to contact his brother’s associates, starting from last month. He figured they would be eager to rat Stan out, especially if there was a promised financial reward. 

Hours bled together as he went through dozens of files, none of them leading him anywhere. 

Unsurprisingly, most of these “gentlemen” were in prison. Others had no addresses listed. The ones he did call swore colorfully at the mention of Stan’s name and threatened Ford with bodily harm.

Neither he nor Stan had made any friends in school, which ruled out that possibility.

The only other feasible option was to reach out to their former teachers. 

Most of the teachers had liked Ford, with his thirst for knowledge and great intellect. His twin, on the other hand, had been suspended more times than he could count. Ford sighed irritably. This was just going to be another dead end.

Only one name stuck out to him. Mrs. Levowitz. She had been their English teacher in 10th and 11th grade. She was the one who realized that Stan learned in a different way than most students. It was the only class that Stan had ever looked forward to. She was kind, gentle, patient, and beautiful. Ford blushed deeply as he remembered his crush on her. How did someone so talented and loving end up in Glass Shard, New Jersey? 

She had married and moved to northern Utah a few months before graduation. If Stan had gone anywhere for support, it would be there. 

He didn’t bother to call. It would give Stan the opportunity to disappear without a trace. 

It was a six hour drive to Logan, Utah, but the stillness and solitude of the open road caused time to move slowly. Ford worried that he would never find his brother. Stan could’ve gone anywhere in the world. He could be living off the grid, for all he knew. But he also knew that there was too much at stake for him to quit trying. 

As the sun was setting, he found himself in front of the Levowitzs’ house. It was small, but looked warm and cozy. 

He reached out his fist to knock, but stopped a few inches from the door. Maybe it would be best if he just left. Stan obviously didn’t want anything to do with him.   
Ford steeled himself and knocked. What was the worst that could happen?

A tall, broad-shouldered, but benign looking man of about forty opened the door. 

“Does Mrs. Levowitz live here?” Ford asked politely.

“She does. I’m her husband. Something I can help you with?”

“My brother, Stan, and I used to be her students. I lost touch with him and believe he might have come here.”

Mr. Levowitz pondered for a moment. “Well. There was a man who showed up last night. Looked a lot like you. Said he needed a place to stay until he could put his life back together. I was hesitant because the last drifter who stayed here stole some money from our safe. But I let him in. This morning, there was no sign he had ever been here. I don’t know where he was heading.”

The news felt like a slap to the face. 

“Thank you for your help.” 

The older man shot him a look of sympathy and closed the door. 

Dejectedly, Ford drove back towards the interstate. What was he supposed to do now?

The trip must have taken a lot out of him. He thought he saw Stan’s car parked along the street.

Passing by it again, the resemblance became uncanny. The color, make, and model of the car were identical. It had the same scratches and dents. Even the most of the stains on the dashboard seemed familiar. 

It was a clever plan, but Stan forgot one thing. His brother didn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

After several hours of waiting in an abandoned parking lot, Ford was ready.

He snuck back to the Levowitzs’ residence, careful not to alert the neighborhood dogs to his presence. 

It was time to finally have a face-to-face talk with his brother.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Someone was tapping, rather obnoxiously, on the bedroom window. Stan rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the sound. Couldn’t this wait until tomorrow?

No dice. The tapping became full-on pounding at the glass. 

He hauled himself out of the warm blankets and trudged over to the window. 

He had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t just seeing his own reflection.

Nope. His jerk of a brother was standing there, shivering and whacking the window with his abnormally large hands.

“Stan!” 

“Go away.” Out of all the times Ford could’ve shown up, why did he have to choose now?

“Let me in!” Ford stopped pounding and nodded towards the lock on the inside of the window.

“I said ‘Go away!” 

“Why should I?” 

“Well, for one thing, I’m about five seconds away from slugging you.”

Stan rolled up his sleeves to show that he meant business. Obviously, Ford didn’t believe him, because he just kept staring eagerly at the window latch. 

“I need to talk you.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Please? It’s freezing out here. Just let me in for a few minutes.”

Stan huffed, but opened the window. 

His brother climbed through and sat on Stan’s bed.

They stared irritably at each other. Stan had to turn away. His brother looked more dead than alive. There was such a mixture of pain, anger, and hope in Ford’s dim eyes. His face was haggard and covered in bruises. 

“It’s four in the freaking morning. Why are you here?” Stan wasn’t angry, just exhausted and annoyed.

“You refused to come to me. What else should I have done?” He rolled his eyes at Stan. Who was this man and what had he done with Ford?

“That doesn’t cut it. If you’re going to stay, I need a good reason to talk to you.”

Ford took several deep breaths and recounted his story. “For the past seven years, I have been studying anomalies in a small Oregon town. I was attempting to find a reason why Gravity Falls had such a high concentration of oddities. About a year ago, I hit a roadblock. My grant money had almost run out and I was no closer to reaching my goal. That’s when I met Bill. He was a powerful dream demon who claimed he could help. He gave me directions on how to build a portal into another dimension. I later discovered that he wanted to use it to start an apocalypse……”

Stan couldn’t believe it. His brother told more outlandish lies than he did. Doubt must have been painted all over his face, because Ford was glaring at him. 

“What? What did I do this time?”

“You obviously don’t believe a single word I’ve said.” 

Stan snorted. “I’m supposed to believe a dream demon gave you directions to a portal that would end the world? Ya can’t out-con a conman. Thought you’d know better than that by now.”

“Stan. I know that it sounds insane. Heaven knows there were times when I thought I had lost my mind. But you need to trust me. Bill knows where you are. I had to promise not to fight against him so he wouldn’t possess, then dispose of you.” 

“You still haven’t told me diddly-squat about why you’re here.” 

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I was about to explain, when you so rudely interrupted.”

A million smart-alec responses came to mind, but Stan kept his mouth shut. 

“We need to go back to Gravity Falls and follow Bill’s instructions perfectly. Take some time to earn his trust. Meanwhile, we’ll plan how to destroy, or at least incapacitate him.”

Stan raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were Mr. Goody Two-Shoes. What happened to following the rules and sticking to your word?”

“Stan! The fate of humanity rests on our shoulders. Now is not the time to be making ridiculous jokes.”

“Admit it. You missed me doing that.”

Ford coughed something that sounded like “So what?” and resumed  
.   
“So what do you say? Will you help me save the world?”

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

On the one hand, Stan had finally found somewhere he could be happy and maybe make a new life for himself. Ford was selfish for wanting to take that away from him, among other reasons. On the other, Ford did look like he’d been through one heck of a year. He might be telling the truth. Maybe saving the world would heal their relationship. And if they died, it would be in one last blaze of glory. 

Stan should’ve known that his life would always be one of misadventures and life or death situations.

“Fine. On one condition.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Let me sleep for the next couple hours.”

“Sounds good to me. I don’t think we’re going to get much shuteye for a while.” As if to prove his point, Ford yawned several times. 

Stan flopped gratefully onto the bed and snuggled into his pillow. Ford stood up and unlatched the window. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Stan demanded, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I was going to sleep in my car. I promised to leave, didn’t I? Anyway, I don’t want to risk having to explain to the Levowitzs what I’m doing in their house.”

Yeesh. Ford sure could be an idiot sometimes, for all his supposed smarts. 

“Come here.” Stan motioned to the other side of the bed. He wasn’t going to let his brother sleep outside in the cold. 

Ford looked surprised, but said nothing. He pulled off most of his clothes, and huddled in the blankets. 

He instinctively squished most of his weight against his younger brother. Stan wanted to object, but Ford was already out like a light. 

It was like they were kids again. Whenever Ford had had a nightmare, or failed a test, he always ended up in Stan’s bed. He would curl up against Stan, and Stan would pet his hair and tell him a story. They would fall asleep, embracing each other. No matter what happened, they could always rely on each other. 

It took all of Stan’s willpower not to smile. He had to face facts. Things weren’t the same. They were now two very broken men. Life had chewed them up and spit them out. He didn’t know if things would ever be the same between them. 

Ford began whimpering in his sleep. He looked so small and vulnerable. Stan took inventory of the scars and burn marks that covered nearly every inch of his brother’s skin. Bones had broken and been set incorrectly. His breathing was harsh and irregular. 

Stan whispered soothingly, as their mother had done so long ago. After a minute, the whimpering hushed to gentle snoring.

Stan rested his head on the pillow, and watched Ford struggle to get comfortable. Pity filled his chest.

“Oh, Sixer. What did that piece of crap demon do to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.
> 
> I'm hoping that the story will be five chapters at most, but it might last longer.
> 
> The guest room Stan is living in is actually based off my bedroom at college, and also, what I picture a lot of guest bedrooms to look like. Small, but still comfortable and homey. 
> 
> I re-wrote the first couple paragraphs like five or six times. Originally, Ford called the Levowitzs' and had a fight with Stan. Then, the events of the second half happen. I started over because I felt like the story was going in circles. 
> 
> Now we can get to the good stuff: Stan's interacting with Bill and the brothers beginning (?) to make amends with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll put the next chapter up. I'm driving cross-country and starting college this week. Hopefully I'll have something up before the end of the month.


End file.
